Love Conqures All
by Becca Goldsworthy
Summary: Cassie remembers that she loves Adam. Will Adam ever remember? Or will he always feel like it was from a dream. Contains the rest of the Circle and mentions Diana being Cassie sister. Rated T for now.


**This is my first Secret Circle fanfic so bear with me! If its horrible I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Secret Circle in general! Kinda wish that I did own Thomas Dekker or Chris Zylka though.**

Cassie was too lost in her own world while eating her breakfast. She was too busy trying to figure out what to do about Blackwell now that her grandmother was dead. She didn't hear the knocks at the door.

"Cassie? Are you alright?" Adam asked. Scaring Cassie.

"Jeez, Adam!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's alright I was lost in my own world I guess."

Adam still did not know that the elixir had only worked on him. That she still remembered everything and still loved him.

"Cassie, I lost you again."Adam said pulling Cassie out of her own thoughts.

"Sorry, What?" Cassie asked.

"I said, are you ok with me driving you to school." Adam asked

"Oh, yeah, great. Let me just get my bag and I'll be ready."

"Ok."

Cassie ran upstairs to get her bag. While downstairs Adam was having a hard time figuring out why she was acting so weird. If they felt nothing why was she acting like this? Was it only him the elixir worked on? No, it couldn't be…..or could it.

"Ok, Lets go." Cassie said coming back downstairs and starling Adam.

"Yeah, alright. Lets go" Adam said as they both walked out to Adams jeep.

Adam started driving and passed the school confusing Cassie. He circled around and parked back at Cassie's house. She got out of the car and walked into her house with Adam following. They went up to Cassie's bedroom.

"Cassie, we need to talk." Adam said as soon as they got into Cassie's bedroom.

"About what?" Cassie asked nervously.

"About why you're acting so strangely." Adam explained.

"I'm not acting strange"Cassie said with a laugh.

"There you go again acting strange."

Cassie was afraid to tell him. She was scared that he wouldn't understand. She has been so depressed the past couple of days. She wanted so badly to tell him just wasn't sure how he'd react.

Adam was wondering what she wasn't telling him. She used to tell him everything, but that was before the elixir caused them to forget their feelings for eachother. He just wanted to know that she was ok and wasn't just avoiding him.

"Cassie, please, just tell me what's wrong." Adam said soothingly

"You want to know what's wrong?" She asked getting a little upset. "What's wrong is that you don't remember how you feel about me. I remember every little detail and I know that I'm still in love with you Adam. The elixir only worked on you. Not on me. My Black magic was too powerful for it to work. When I told you I felt nothing and it all felt like a movie? Yeah, I was just trying to hide the fact that I still love you." Cassiee said breathlessly with tears in her eyes.

Adam stood there dumbfounded. He was so worried that it was the elixir working on them both but in all reality, it only worked on him. She still loved him but he couldn't remember why he loved her. He wanted so badly to remember. He wanted so much to tell her that he felt the same but he couldn't. He wanted to love her again because he did remember what it felt like.

"You still love me?" Adam asked but before she could answer he continued, "I want so badly to tell you I love you back. I wish I could. I do remember how it felt to be with you. I know we had a connection the minute I met you. I was so enchanted by you. I was always wondering what it would be like to kiss you. That first kiss? It was amazing, earth-shattering even. I was so happy that you actually had feelings for me too. And with you I felt like my life was complete. I never wanted to let you go. I wanted to start a life with you when we finished High School. And now I can't remember what it felt like to love you. I want so badly to remember. Not just for you but for me too. I can't lose you Cassie. You mean too much to me." Adam said with tears running down his cheeks.

Cassie walked over to Adam and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she was in bliss. Even if he didn't love her anymore. It still felt good. She loved how his deep, sexy, smokey voice sounded even deeper when he got upset. She missed his voice, his eyes, his hair, everything about him. She never wanted to let go. She couldn't lose him again. If she did she might have to set herself on fire. She loved him to much to believe that he could just forget like that. She had to do something about this.

**So I know its short but its my first Secret Circle fanfic. Review and let me know what you think!**

**-BG**


End file.
